1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urine passing structure in medical field and for actual living use, and especially relates to a urine passing structure capable for arranged at an underpants to firmly cover a front end of a male genitalia so as to provide people with disabilities to smoothly pass urine.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of science and technology, the present medical facilities have breakthrough changes. In early period, when people with disabilities need to pass urine, parts of them are supported by a medical auxiliary equipment, such as a walking stick or a wheelchair, to step-by-step walk to toilet but another parts of them are unable to walk. Those who are unable to walk must depend on other kinds of medical auxiliary equipment, such as an urinal, a urine collection bag, or a urine collection barrel, to collect the urine. After collecting the urine, the medical auxiliary equipment, such as a urinal, a urine collection bag, or a urine collection barrel, must be cleaned for reuse.
The above mentioned people (or patients) may still have abilities to control themselves. If the people (or patients) are vegetable, epilepsy, Poliomyelitis, and so on who are unable to control themselves to pass urine, the situation of spilling urine may be happened to result in dirtying the environments and further rampant mosquitos and flies. Lots of them are diapered diapers to prevent from spilling urine. However, if the diaper is absorbed too much urine, the skin may contacted with the diaper and have the skin diseases, such as skin ulceration, skin allergy, or skin corruption, to result in the people (patients) having a pain in the neck. Besides, there are some people are inconvenient to go to toilet, such as people who are wearing cleanroom garment and working in clean room. They must take off and put on the cleanroom garment while and after they want to go to toilet to pass urine. It may delay the work time. Therefore, in order to prevent from dirtying the environments, having skin diseases, and delaying work and living time, a medical facility is disclosed and provided relevant people to collect urine and then prevent from spilling urine while passing urine.
Please refer to Taiwanese patent no. M262023, it disclosed a “structure of men's underpants with urine bag”. It mainly comprises a pants body and a urine bag body. An opening is formed at a front side of the pants body, and a connection member is surrounded a peripheral of the opening. A receiving bag is arranged at the pants body. The urine bag body is a good tenacity and waterproof bag and may be arranged in the receiving bag of the pants body. Two end of a catheter are respectively fluidly communicated with the urine bag body and a urine guiding cover. A connection member is arranged at an edge of the urine guiding cover. The connection member of the urine guiding cover may be fluidly communicated with the connection member of the pants body. An absorbent cotton with good absorbency may be arranged in the urine bag body. Therefore, the user (patient) may put on the pants body and the male genitalia may be exposed from the opening to be covered in the urine guiding cover so that the urine may be guided from the catheter to the inside of the urine bag body and absorbed by the absorbent cotton.
Even though the situation of spilling urine may be prevented while passing urine, the urine guiding cover is tightly contacted with the skin of the male genitalia for a long time to form a confined space and then to result in the skin diseases due to the moistures generated from the urine. Therefore, how to improve to meet user's (or patient's) demands and uses is necessary.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “urine passing structure” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.